


shotgun, wedding, shotgun, wedding

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Her body shakes with the impact of the bullet. It takes a few seconds for the pain to sink in - she has time to raise her hand, looking at the blood. Sharon doesn’t recognize her own hand - there’s blood, too much blood, too few fingers and no rings.





	shotgun, wedding, shotgun, wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Three is _Lost_.
> 
> I wasn't sure if this could be considered Graphic Violence already, so I just tagged it to be safe.

The shot rings in her ears, and her body shakes with the impact of the bullet. Sharon can’t help but look at her gun, no longer in her left hand. It takes a few seconds for the pain to sink in - she has time to raise her hand, looking at the blood. She feels weirdly detached - like she’s watching from the outside. She doesn’t recognize her own hand - there’s blood, too much blood, too few fingers and no rings.

So distracted by the sight of her hand, she doesn’t see the guy come around the corner. The punch is flying towards her face, and all she can do is flinch back and turn her head, causing his fist to slide along her cheekbone and temple. It makes her recoil, slamming her shoulder into the wall behind her. She presses her hand to her chest, trying to come up with an idea to defend herself when a shot rings out. The man in front of her splutters, grasping at his chest. He stumbles, and when the second shot thunders in Sharon’s ears, he drops without a sound.

Maria is standing behind him, blood splattered across her face and her gun still pointing at him. Sharon sees stars dance in front of her eyes, and without conscious thought, she stumbles toward Maria. The other woman catches her at her arm, before Sharon’s knees give out, the pain finally hitting. The pain curls everywhere in her body, with her hand burning like a beacon. She feels her eyes close a little, Maria’s hand warm on her arm and her cheek.

“Babe, look at me. You need to stay awake.”

Sharon hums, the sound is soft and weak. She feels Maria pull her arm from her chest, to survey the damage. She can hear the sharp breath her fiancée sucks in and feels something wrap around her hand. It’s pulled tight, and the pain flares. Sharon wants to make a sound, but nothing comes out. The sounds are faint, but she thinks Maria is calling for back-up.

She blinks, trying to will the world to regain focus. She can feel the bruise on her temple swelling already, stretching down to her cheekbone. She feels the trickle of blood in her hair and the gravel under her skin. The skin stretches over her, blue and white, endless like the sea. Blue like Maria’s eyes.

Turning her hand, her fiancée comes into focus. Raising her right hand, Sharon brushes her fingers against Maria’s cheek. The other woman looks away from her damaged hand, smiling softly at her. “It’s alright. Back-up will be here soon.”

Sharon feels her brush her hair back from her face, taking a look at the side of her face. “I’m sorry”, she whispers, her voice cracking violently.

Maria shushes her. “It’s all good, we can fix your hand. Don’t worry, we won’t let you lose one of these beautiful fingers.”

Sharon tries to shake her head, but her brain throbs and aches so she stops. “I lost the engagement ring.”

It takes a moment for Maria to understand, but then she starts smiling, her face cracking up. “You’re worried about the ring?!”

Her fiancée seems like she’s torn between laughing and crying. She seems to decide that she won’t do either, only chuckles lightly to herself. “You’re one of a kind, Sharon Carter.”

She bends down, pressing a kiss to Sharon’s forehead, avoiding the bruises. Sharon grins up at her, noticing her side fraying at the edges. “Love you”, she says, but it sounds slurred to her own ears.

It’s fading into the background, but she hears sirens and Maria’s answer just before she slips into unconsciousness. “I love you, too."

 

 

(They reattach the finger in the hospital. Sharon is told that she’ll make a full recovery - there will be scars, but no greater damage. The wedding ring is damaged beyond repair, but Maria promises her she’ll get her another one. She delivers on that promise, with a little help.

The new ring is waiting for Sharon once she is released out of the hospital. It’s sitting on the counter, in a small red velvet box with a note attached to it. Sharon opens it, and the gleam of the metal takes her breath away. With wide eyes, she shoots a look at Maria, who’s leaning against the counter, smiling at her. The ring is made of Vibranium, and when Sharon turns over the note, Steve’s handwriting makes her laugh.

_Try not to break this one._

“I’ll try”, she mumbles, smiling. She feels Maria’s arms sliding around her waist, her chin hooking over her shoulders - which one works because Maria is still wearing her pumps and Sharon has already kicked off her shows. Sharon feels her fiancée smile softly, before kissing on the cheek. A smile curls lazily across her face - she’s home.)

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with this prompt, but with a little help from my friend Rie, I found a nice solution. Have fun. (I am very unsatisfied with that title, but there's nothing I can do.)


End file.
